


How Could You? Part One

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [2]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Death, Established Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Past Relationship(s), Poisoning, Suicide, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: When Shuhua goes out for a coffee with friends Soyeon, Yuqi and Miyeon, the mentally-affected Soojin says to be tired before taking her own life and leaving Shuhua to discover it, and Soyeon to clean up the mess
Relationships: Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: The Girl Started Dying, It's Fine [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844320
Kudos: 12





	How Could You? Part One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second work in the series, and, there will be a part two to this particular work. The note I put in the first work, Hold Me, summed up these works - future to come also - and the meaning of it all. Please read it

Shuhua felt Soojin's presence in the fact that she was no longer there. It was really, really hard, been by oneself once one had felt such a way as Shuhua had. Her skin would burn up bright, excitement flooding her veins when she knew Seoojin was coming around to see her or Soojin was free so Shuhua could go around and see her. 

Now, there was just intense feeling of being without that feeling...no warmth, no happiness, no comfort, no protection, no humanism.

Shuhua was empty inside. She was sad. She was angry. She was incredulous.

She missed Soojin. 

Soojin didn't have to die, no, not with her around. Everything was fine, absolutely fine.

But she died.

Shuhua had gone out to see some of their friends, but, Soojin insisted she was tired and she stayed home. When Shuhua came back, she was by herself. She had found the front door not just snibbed like she had left it, but locked. Shuhua didn't know why that was. She called out Soojin's name as she went up the stairs. Something pin-pricked in the back of her mind and it made her worry.

She could hear the instrumental edition of "K" by Cigarettes After Sex playing, and, that was the only sound she heard. She went to turn the handle of their bedroom door to go inside, but, for the first time ever, it was looked. Shuhua's stomach churned until she felt the burn of bile in her throat. She firmly turned the handle back and forth and said Soojin's name until she was screaming it. Shuhua slammed her hands on the door before calling the friends that she had been out with. Soyeon, Yuqi, Miyeon.

"I think she's sick, something's not right." Shuhua wasn't in tears so much as she was near internal combustion. She could barely stand up for the horror and the fear flooding her body. 

"Get a chair and break the door down or something." Had been Soyeon's advice while Yuqi and Miyeon had just said they were coming as fast as they could. 

But Shuhua just couldn't. She sat in a cross-legged huddle on the floor of the landing of the second storey house until she heard the screech of the tyres and the breaks of Soyeon's Citroen at their driveway.

"Shuhua, babe, where are you?" Soyeon yelled. She came up the stairs and found Shuhua sitting there, raw and trembling and faint.

Soyeon crouched down beside Shuhua, and, before she said a word, Shuhua whispered to her shakily, "She's dead. I just know it. She's killed herself." Shuhua started to cry. "I told her not too...even with all the stuff that went on...I told her so many times that I'd never leave her..."

Soyeon kicked the door as hard as she could, and, on the third go, it came open. The sight was beyond terrifying, and, Soyeon dived straight back out and man-handled Shuhua down the stairs just as Yuqi and Miyeon's cars pulled up front. Soojin's skin had gone purple and broken faces looked like split marble beneath the surface; her cheeks were stained with tear-drops, vomit, and blood, from both her mouth coming up with the bile and from her nose. Excrement and urine and the bitter smell of chemical stained her nightie and the sheets and the mattress and the carpet. 

"DON'T GO UP THERE, TAKE HER INTO THE KITCHEN!" Soyeon roared, taking control of the situation. Yuqi and Miyeon were nearly frightened to death by Soyeon's anger, her reaction to them, but, nevertheless, they took the pale and faint and shaking Shuhua into the kitchen.

Soyeon pulled her phone out of her pocket and asked for an ambulance. "My friend has committed suicide." Soyeon said calmly down the phone line. As strange as it was, that's all she felt. Eerily cold, controlled calmness. "She's drunk a bottle of cleaning fluid. She has no pulse and isn't breathing. No hope of reviving her."

Soyeon kept the phone line live until the ambulance came. She looked up the stairs to the room above where the broken door hung open.

"What have you done..." She murmured about her friend, whose mental health issues had effected her for the last four years. "What the fuck have you done, Seo Soojin...how could you leave me? How could you leave us?" The words stuck in Soyeon's throat. "How could you leave Shuhua?"


End file.
